Simulations using computers have been widely used for the purpose of simulating the behaviors of systems. Normally, the behavior of a system is converted into a mathematical model and the operation of the model is finely adjusted using parameters in order to execute a simulation. If the simulation is actually executed, the simulation is executed a plurality of times while changing initial values and parameters and the results are compared or subjected to statistical processing in many cases.
There have been conventionally proposed methods of searching or optimizing at least either parameters or a model on the basis of the difference between a simulation result and a result of a phenomenon that actually occurred (see, for example, Patent Literature 1, paragraphs [0017] to [0024] and FIG. 2).